


Blurred Reality

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood, Eagle Demon Tobirama, Falcon Demon Madara, Hallucinations, Hanzou is never named but he's the one talking to Madara, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madara is captured, Mates, Poison, Salamander Demon Hanzou, Wingfic, and poisoned, physical and mental pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: When Madara is captured and severely poisoned, he loses track of what's real and what's not; until Tobirama saves him.





	Blurred Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "Would you just hold still?" and "You're the one thing keeping me sane right now."

“What a pretty bird,” a voice coos mockingly and Madara wants nothing more to tear the salamander limb from limb. He struggles uselessly against the bonds pinning both his arms and wings behind him, snapping at the hand that dares touch his face. “Bad birdie.”

Madara tenses, waiting for the slap he’s expecting; instead he feels a hand grip his chin seconds before a blast of electricity surges through his body. It takes everything he has not to scream as the shock continues until he’s nothing more than a mass of twitching nerves.

“Much better,” the man chuckles as he drags a kunai over Madara’s cheek, making the falcon demon glare at him despite the blindfold sealed over his eyes. The familiar burn of poison has Madara squirming, trying to get away. “Would you just hold still? You wouldn’t want to mess up something meant for your mate, would you?”

Madara tenses up at the mention of Tobirama, praying the bastards didn’t have the eagle demon too. He’s barely aware of the second slash and by the third everything has slipped away. Madara tries to grasp his thoughts, but they slide through his fingers like water and he’s left drifting between sensations. One minute his body felt like liquid fire was coursing through his veins, then the next he was so cold he swore his heart was frozen solid. Phantom hands claw at his body, electrified fingers digging into every single one of his nerves at once, and Madara’s not sure what’s real anymore. Once he thought he’d felt a gentle touch, but it had been so fleeting and brought on even greater pain that he’s sure it’s just the other demons messing with him.

“MA…aRA…DaRA…” a distorted voice breaks through the haze and subconsciously Madara reaches for it, praying it’s real. Sage above he needed something real right now before the endless pain and Sharingan perfect horrors erode away the last of his sanity. A whimper escapes the demon as a hand touches his face, bracing himself for more pain.

“Shh…” The tone soothes, a gentle warmth washing over Madara, calming his frayed nerves. The Uchiha wants to open his eyes, see why the chakra feels so familiar, but he’s too tired even before something soft and feathery cocoons around him protectively.

Madara shifts restlessly, the burning and the ice cold in his veins clashing until something moves under him. “Don’t go…”

“Madara, love?” That words finally cuts through the last of the fog in his mind and Madara blinks in confusion. It takes several more blinks before he can focus on the worried red eyes staring down at him.

“Tobirama?” Madara mutters, hand clenching around the pale hand he just realizes he’s holding. “Don’t go.”

“Madara!” Tobirama exclaims, his whole body sagging in relief at the sound of his mate, “I’m not going anywhere my mate.”

“Don’t leave me,” Madara pleads, moving just enough to crawl more fully into Tobirama’s lap, “…afraid…”

“What’s wrong my heart?” Tobirama mutters, gently lifting Madara’s chin to look into his eyes.

“Don’t know what’s real…” Madara admits, afraid this is all a new form a torture, “you’re the only thing keeping me sane right now…”

“You’re safe now,” Tobirama promises, claiming his mate’s lips in a passionate kiss, hoping to comfort him.

Madara purrs as he returns the kiss, he hadn’t realized how much he missed that. Once the two demons part, Madara nuzzles Tobirama’s neck, only to wince in pain. “Did those bastards really cut my face?”

“We match now,” Tobirama offers helplessly, wrapping his wings around them as Madara frowns, wanting to hide his falcon away from the rest of the world. Before Madara can get too lost in his head, Tobirama hugs him close, nosing the other’s neck and finally he feels the older demon relax. Madara grins happily, letting his mate’s scent wash over him, finally feeling safe.


End file.
